Morning After
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: Basically the morning after an interesting night. Russia/Prussia


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Prussia woke with a groan, squinting in the annoyingly bright sunlight. Since when had the thick curtains started failing to block it? The Prussian sat up, wincing at the pain in his lower back. Beside him, Russia stirred slightly but didn't wake. Prussia's head pounded as well, giving him a clue as to why he couldn't remember the night before. Moving to the edge of the bed, Prussia took in the destruction before him. The door no longer closed properly and actually looked to be hanging off of only one hinge. Clothes were scattered across the floor, along with an empty vodka bottle and three beer cans. Russia's scarf hung from the ceiling fan. The curtains were cut to ribbons-that explained why they no longer functioned properly. But the awesomeness of all that couldn't compare to the fact that Prussia's sword was embedded in the bathroom door. The albino grinned and bounded over to it-well, would have bounded if his back didn't ache so badly. "Awesome…" He whispered, mindful of the fact that Russia was still asleep. The Russian probably wouldn't appreciate the sword's current location, seeing as it was his house and they'd now have to replace both the bedroom and bathroom door, but Prussia found it to be unarguable proof of his awesome super-strength.

Still grinning to himself, the Prussian pushed the bathroom door open. His grin faltered when faced with a shattered mirror. The albino moved forward carefully, making sure to avoid any shards of glass, and peered at himself in a somewhat whole fragment of the mirror. Bruises circled his neck, some in the distinct shape of teeth. There was a long scratch down his chest (probably from his own sword, as he'd never quite learned how to handle it properly when drunk), and dark hand prints on his hips. Besides that, his back ached; he knew without looking that there were lash marks. He'd been whipped often enough for the feeling to be familiar. There were splashes of blood in the shower, so the Prussian turned the water on to wash those away. He knew better than to take a shower now; the warm water would only make his cuts sting worse than ever. He dressed quickly and turned the water off again, unsurprised to find that Russia was still sleeping when he reentered the bedroom. The Prussian didn't wake him; he wanted to check out the rest of the house by himself first. With that in mind, the albino exited the bedroom quietly, making sure not to damage the door further.

The hallway was surprisingly unscathed, save for a smashed vodka bottle and a dent in the wall. The only open door led to the guest room, which, unfortunately, had not been as lucky as the hallway. Russia's coat hung over the top of the door. Several beer cans littered the floor, and what smelled like vodka was splashed across the wall. The bed appeared to have broken-that, at least, explained why they had moved to the master bedroom. Prussia's own scarf*, along with his iron cross necklace, dangled from the lamp. His shirt, now looking rather destroyed, was crumpled up in the corner. Prussia smiled. The night had definitely been up to his standard of awesomeness.

The Prussian made his way down the stairs, deftly avoiding the smashed bottle on the third step from the bottom. There were sunflowers scattered in the kitchen, along with random items from the fridge. Prussia's bunny ears** were on the table, along with the riding crop he'd borrowed (taken) from Austria a while back. The albino walked to the fridge, having just noticed how hungry he was. He was unsurprised to find that there was only a loaf of bread left-he'd obviously been drunk enough to attempt to cook again-but still disappointed. Dry bread was not an awesome breakfast. The freezer, unfortunately, was just as bare, though he did find Russia's phone in the ice tray. Prussia flopped down in his chair. Maybe Russia would agree to go out to breakfast with him. "Hello." The Russian entered the room, limping obviously. Unlike Prussia, Russia hadn't put a shirt on. His bare chest was covered in claw and bite marks, and his left arm was bandaged. There was a moment of silence as Prussia looked his lover over guiltily. Russia just smiled at him, though Prussia wasn't sure if he was smiling sincerely or if he was just masking his hurt.

"Come to breakfast with me…" The Prussian broke the awkward silence after a while, pushing Russia's still ice-cold phone across the table to him. "There's nothing in the fridge." The Russian, still smiling, pocketed his phone and sat across from the albino.

"Gilbert." The Russian murmured, his gaze never leaving Prussia's. The albino swallowed hard, bracing himself for the veritable nuclear-level explosion of anger and hurt that would surely erupt from the Russian in mere moments. The silence dragged on for at least a minute before Russia continued, "Why is your sword stuck in the bathroom door?"

**A/N: So this is my first PRussia story. It was written for my best friend XxChibiRussiaxX, aka my Russia, so I hope she enjoys it! I really didn't have a plot for this…I really just wanted to write something descriptive so…yeah. I feel like it ends abruptly, but I wasn't sure where it would continue and I didn't want it to drag on forever.**

*** In a role-play with XxChibiRussiaxX Russia gave Prussia a scarf and I thought it would be cute to have it in here. **

****Because Prussia totally has a bunny costume. **

**Anyway, review please! :D**


End file.
